A structure has been known since heretofore (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-291808).
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-291808, information about the vicinity of a vehicle is detected by an on-board radar device (vicinity information detection sensor) disposed on a roof of the vehicle.